Two Broken Hearts,One Love Doctor with Stitches 2
by Songbird123597
Summary: As Halloween arrived,Shock,Jack and Sally have been planning the wedding while Lock plans his plan to ruin ndy,Barrel's girlfriend also devises a plan to make Shock and Lock a couple(ShockxLock).
1. Chapter 1

Shock slowly walked towards Jack and Sally's direction."Jack,Sally,"she whispered both turned around seeing a sad expression on her face."Yes Shock?"said Jack with curiosity."I-I-I,I'm sorry for all the trouble me and my cohorts have caused to both of you guys,forgive me?And Lock?And Barrel?"she had a big smile on her face."Oh Shock!"  
she shouted with joy"Of course we will!"she said hugging ,with a bigger smile than she usely had,hugged Sally back.  
"Oh thank you,thank you,thank you!"she shouted."I also wanted to ask if I could help you guys with the wedding."asked Shock backing away from Sally."What a splendid idea!"exclaimed had soon left to prepare her Shock was about to leave,Jack got her arm and brought her close."Just because we forgave you,doesn't mean I don't think you are still a little brat!"he whispered in her ear."Shock nodded yes trembling,afraid Jack may do something to pulled her arm away running towards Sally."So what do you need help in,your highness?'asked Shock politely."Oh,don't call me that until AFTER the wedding!"said both planned,3 teens were observing as they planned.

"So,what ARE you going to do?"asked Barrel."You'll see,just wait and see."whispered Lock."OK,as I said,I will go tell Shock you like 's obvious she won't believe me,so she will get curious and ask will suspect something is up when she is asking everyone where you are."said Candy."Sounds like a good plan."said Lock still staring at his beloved one.

Lock's POV:

I had soon imagined myself in I could see was a sun,which was actually a grass was made out of green trees were peppermint bark with whip cream on there were many other out of everything,I saw the most beautiful ,She was wearing a light purple dress with lollipop designs."Lock!"she shouted at me while running to me."Shock!"I shouted ran to each other until e were face-to-face."Lock."she said in a quiet voice."Yeah?"I asked her."Wake up."she responded."What ?!"I said surprised she as telling me that."Lock!WAKE UP!"she shouted.

Barrel's POV:

Lock finally woke up from daydreaming,I guess."UH!What?!"he shouted."I'm guessing you were in Lalaland with your Shock until she was shouting your name and then you awoke from your ?"I told him."Ecxactly,what happened."said Lock,shocked."By the ay,Candy already left to tell Shock,OK?"I asked him."WHAT?!I was already having second thoughts!"he shouted at me."Shut up!Anyone could hear you and suspect something because we are hiding!"I said covering his mouth.

Shock's POV:

Behind the bushses near ma and Sally,I heard I was about to go check it out,I felt a hand on my shoulder."Candy!"I shouted"Did you need anything?"I asked her."Need to tell you something in private."she whispered in my ear."What is it?"I questioned her."Something about,"she paused and looked around"Lock likes you."she said quietly.I froze in fear,embaressment,I didn't know what to feel."Ii don't believe you!"I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock slowly walked towards Jack and Sally's direction."Jack,Sally,"she whispered both turned around seeing a sad expression on her face."Yes Shock?"said Jack with curiosity."I-I-I,I'm sorry for all the trouble me and my cohorts have caused to both of you guys,forgive me?And Lock?And Barrel?"she had a big smile on her face."Oh Shock!"  
she shouted with joy"Of course we will!"she said hugging ,with a bigger smile than she usely had,hugged Sally back.  
"Oh thank you,thank you,thank you!"she shouted."I also wanted to ask if I could help you guys with the wedding."asked Shock backing away from Sally."What a splendid idea!"exclaimed had soon left to prepare her Shock was about to leave,Jack got her arm and brought her close."Just because we forgave you,doesn't mean I don't think you are still a little brat!"he whispered in her ear."Shock nodded yes trembling,afraid Jack may do something to pulled her arm away running towards Sally."So what do you need help in,your highness?'asked Shock politely."Oh,don't call me that until AFTER the wedding!"said both planned,3 teens were observing as they planned.

"So,what ARE you going to do?"asked Barrel."You'll see,just wait and see."whispered Lock."OK,as I said,I will go tell Shock you like 's obvious she won't believe me,so she will get curious and ask will suspect something is up when she is asking everyone where you are."said Candy."Sounds like a good plan."said Lock still staring at his beloved one.

Lock's POV:

I had soon imagined myself in I could see was a sun,which was actually a grass was made out of green trees were peppermint bark with whip cream on there were many other out of everything,I saw the most beautiful ,She was wearing a light purple dress with lollipop designs."Lock!"she shouted at me while running to me."Shock!"I shouted ran to each other until e were face-to-face."Lock."she said in a quiet voice."Yeah?"I asked her."Wake up."she responded."What ?!"I said surprised she as telling me that."Lock!WAKE UP!"she shouted.

Barrel's POV:

Lock finally woke up from daydreaming,I guess."UH!What?!"he shouted."I'm guessing you were in Lalaland with your Shock until she was shouting your name and then you awoke from your ?"I told him."Ecxactly,what happened."said Lock,shocked."By the ay,Candy already left to tell Shock,OK?"I asked him."WHAT?!I was already having second thoughts!"he shouted at me."Shut up!Anyone could hear you and suspect something because we are hiding!"I said covering his mouth.

Shock's POV:

Behind the bushses near ma and Sally,I heard I was about to go check it out,I felt a hand on my shoulder."Candy!"I shouted"Did you need anything?"I asked her."Need to tell you something in private."she whispered in my ear."What is it?"I questioned her."Something about,"she paused and looked around"Lock likes you."she said quietly.I froze in fear,embaressment,I didn't know what to feel."Ii don't believe you!"I shouted.


End file.
